The Lost Emerald
by galeforcewinds12
Summary: When Zephyr lands in a new world caused by the discovery of a mysterious ring, she tries to get to the bottom of things.   I stink at summaries but this is my first FanfFic. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FanFic! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and such mentioned in my story. I only own the story line and my OC Zephyr.

Chapter one

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm wails in my ear. _Great, another boring day_. Everyday is the same. Get up, get ready for school, go to school, be bored all day, get home, do homework, shower, go to bed. It is the same thing everyday. In my free time though before I go to bed, and this may sound desperate, I write about all the adventures I wish I could be having.

I roll out of bed and prepare myself for school. On my way out the door, I remember that I will have the whole house to myself since my parents are going on yet another exotic vacation, by themselves. It isn't that they don't love me, they just like to do things by themselves.

I'm about halfway to school when something catches my eye. It is a small blue glint that would have been missed if I was looking the other way. I stop and peer at the object. It is a ring. A blue gem is faceted to a simple silver band. _Wow this is beautiful, _I thought. _I wonder if someone anyone from school lost it_. I put the ring in my backpack and decided to wait until announcements to see if someone put a note up.

…..

There are no announcements, so at lunch, because I sit alone, I take the ring out to examine it closer. It has a simple silver band with foreign engravings around the outside and inside in a weird language. A beautiful cobalt blue gem sits on top. I look closer and notice that it can rotate. I rest my fingers on it delicately and slowly rotate the gem until it clicks. All of a sudden, everything starts swirling but I seem to be the only one to notice it! It keeps getting dizzier and swirlier and keeps spinning. It also is getting a lot brighter. It is so bright, I have to shut my blue/grey/green eyes and hope for it everything to stop before I throw up when I black out…..

A/N: Hope you liked it! I plan on updating at least once a week. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I have had computer problems. Hope you like this chapter even though it might be boring. Thanks to all of my reviewers for actually reading my fanfic. And if you want to see what my OC looks like, it is my profile picture. **

Chapter 2

My head feels like it just exploded. I'm lying somewhere and I can't open my eyes. I have a feeling of pins and needles all over and I can't move. I start to panic but its no use because I can't do anything except breathe. Then, before I can contemplate about what to do next, I feel fine. Not just that, I feel like, a million times better than I have ever felt before! My eyes shoot open and all I see is green. I notice I'm in a grassy field that looks all too familiar. I sit up and put my hand on my forehead. That's when I notice my hand. I don't think it is even mine! I have white and purple gloves on and I have… fur? Wait a second! I jump up and examine my arms and legs. I am some type of animal. I rush over to a standing pond and look at my reflection. I am a mobian! Was this even possible? I had played Sonic games and read the comics since I was a little kid but never thought I would actually be here, on Mobius! I have white gloves with purple stripes, a purple shirt, blue shorts, and dark purple running shoes. I also have long brown hair with blue and purple bangs and a long brown bushy tail with two little prick ears. Basically, I am a fox. I sit back and wonder what to do next. SNAP! I jump at the break of the twig and turn around just in time to see a blue blur zoom past.

"Hey wait! I need your help!" I exclaim. I start to run after the thing and notice that I am going fast. I try going even faster and eventually I'm catching up to this mysterious thing. I'm running right next to it now and realize who it it.

"SONIC!" I exclaim. He turns his head and gives a cocky smile and slows down. We both stop at a tree and I'm surprised that I'm barely out of breath.

"Okay, who are you and wadda you want?" asked Sonic.

"First, my name is Zephyr and I just got here and have no idea where I am."

"Well, you're on Mobius and that's all I can help you with, so bye!"

"Wait!" I shout before he takes off. "Can you help me at all?" I ask.

"Well…" He seems as if he is going to go into some long excuse when something catches his eye. He's looking at my ring.

"Hey, let's get outta here quick. You can come to my place and meet everyone, okay? Okay!" He grabs my wrist and he starts running off with me in tow. _Well, this is going to be a long day…_

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it. R&R please!**

** -*~galeforcewinds12~***


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Dumb homework. Anyway. I plan on giving you TWO chapters today! Yay! Hopefully you like them. They have quite a bit of dialogue. Thanks to all of my reviewers too!

Chapter 3

We finally arrive in a small village. Sonic takes me up to a little blue hut and ushers me in.

"Wait right here and DON'T MOVE!" he tells me. I nod and he goes into another room. He comes out about 5 minutes later.

"Okay, I just called everyone. You probably want to know what's goin' on" Sonic says.

"You think?"

"He, he. Well, you see, the ring you're wearing, let's just say it's EXTREMELY SPECIAL. If it gets into the wrong hands everyone will DIE!" he explains.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I ask

"You are going to stay here a—." There is a knock at the door. Sonic signals for me to hide behind the couch and strides over to the door to open it.

"What are you here for? I didn't call you!" Sonic says

"Sonic, we need to talk." Explains a new voice. Sonic walks back into the room with someone new but I know who it is immediately. It's Shadow.

"I have felt some very high chaos energy recently and it is coming from here." He says. They talk for a little while but move to a different room so I can't follow what they are saying. I sit uncomfortably behind the couch hugging my knees. Then Sonic somehow manages to get Shadow to leave.

"Finally! What's going on?" I exclaim.

"Sorry. Right now we need to protect you…from him." He says.

"Shadow? Why? I know he can be weird sometimes but I don't think he would hurt me for a little ring if that's what this is about." I say

"That's the thing. He would do anything to get that ring. And how do you even know his name?" Sonic inquires.

"Oh yeah. I should probably mention that I am from earth. There, you guys are very popular."

"Wait you're from earth and you didn't tell me? Wow, we really need to hide you from him now. You have no idea how much power that ring holds, along with memories for Shadow. He would probably do _anything_ to get that back. I was lucky just to get him out the door. He knows when things are going on like that." Sonic explains. I sit there for a second, silent, thinking about what he has said. Just when it couldn't get more complicated, he adds "The reason we need to keep you from him is to keep him from the ring. We don't totally trust Shadow, so by keeping him from the ring, we keep it from Eggman. And by keeping it from Eggman, we ultimately save the universe from destruction. Therefore, we need your help to do a few things. One, we need to get Shadow to be on our side. Two, we need to destroy Eggman, and three; I need you to join my team. The only stipulation is that you can never go back to earth…" he trails off, as if he knew I would protest and want to go back to earth immediately. But I didn't. Just two and a half hours ago, I was a lonely girl, human may I add, who only dreamed of adventures like this. I sat there with a blank expression on my face until I locked my eyes on his

"I accept" What do I have to lose?

A/N: Dun Dunn Dunnnnn. Well hope you liked it. The next few chapters should have some more action if you're bored. Please give me constructive criticism in your reviews. R&R please!

~*galeforcewinds12*~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, so sorry I didn't give you chapter 4 yesterday. I thought it loaded but it never did! Well, here it is. It is a little longer, and hopefully not boring. Thanks to my small amount of reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own no one. It belongs to SEGA. I only own my OC Zephyr and the storyline.

Chapter 4

Sonic stands there in what seems like a daze.

"Hello, anyone there?" I snap my gloved fingers in front of his face.

"What? You mean—seriously? Wow, thank you, thank you thank you!" he exclaimed. I was surprised at his reaction because I never thought Sonic could get so excited like that.

"So, what should we do first?" I ask, standing.

"Well, eh heh, I guess I should get some supplies together." He says while scratching his head. He looks at me again, with a funny, unsure look on his face, like I am going to change my mind. I start laughing.

"What?" he asks. I keep giggling. He turns to go into his supply room so I just look around the place. I glance at the window and notice something move.

"Hey, Sonic?" I ask tentatively.

"Yeah?" he comes out of the room.

"I think there is something outside the window." I say.

"Alright, lemme check it out." He replies. He goes outside and I go to the window to get a better look. But there is nothing there. I feel something behind me but before I can turn around, a hand goes over my mouth. A needle is stuck in my arm and all I hear before I pass out is "Chaos control."

…

I blink my eyes open. I'm in some sort of room with no windows and no furniture. I am surrounded by cold grey walls. A knock sounds at the door. I am suspicious but tell the person outside to come in. The door opens slowly and a black hedgehog with red highlights strides over to me, who is crouched in the corner. I get a little excited because back on Earth, Shadow was my absolute favorite character. I guess you could say I'm a borderline fan girl.

"Who are you?" Shadow inquires.

"Uhh, my name is Zephyr. Why—!"

"I know you have questions. You're here because of this." He cuts me off, holding my ring out in front of me, just out of my reach.

"Give me that back! You have no idea what you're doing!" I yell, infuriated at how he is teasing me.

"Well, that's interesting because I think _you're_ the one who doesn't know what she's doing. Or for that matter, who I am." He says.

"Well," I sneer, "I know who you are. You're Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form. You can do some weird (I hold off from saying awesome) Chaos control thing but you need Chaos Emeralds to do it. I'm just gonna guess that my ring's gem is a Chaos Emerald and that you want it so you stole it from me." I state matter-of-factly. He just looks at me, shocked, but is careful not to show it.

"Hmph, well I guess you do know. You're smart. But wait, did Faker tell you this?" he says

"No, he isn't really telling me anything. I figured it out myself." I half lie because I want to see if I can get any more information.

"Impressive. "He states. That's odd, two compliments in one day from Shadow.

"So why am I here?" I ask.

"You're here because of your—my ring." he says. Wow that was a surprise.

"Well, are you going to let me out of here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. But I need you to promise me that you will not tell Sonic about anything. That way, we can keep it from him. I am the only one who knows its true potential of its power. Will you help me?" he asks. Wow, déjà vu.

"I guess. I already agreed to try to keep it from you with Sonic, but we could possibly use that to our advantage." I suggest.

"We could very well use that because that way, you could gain their trust so you can get information and relay it to me. That way I can be prepared for their attacks." He says. Great, now I had a problem. Here I am supposed to be a hero and save all of humankind with Sonic from the very person who is asking me to save the world from Sonic! I guess I should just play along until I figure out who I like better. But I have to be extremely careful about what I do because now I am stuck here on this planet as a Mobian! I will be a double agent for both sides.

"So are you going to help me? If you agree though you can never go back to Earth…" he trailed off, also expecting me to protest but I just stared straight into his brilliant red eyes and said "I'll help you." With my most convincing stare.

"Good. Now I should let you get back to them. Just say you were following this little guy." He pulls out a small blue chao out from behind him. I almost die from the cuteness. They are SO MUCH CUTER IN "REAL" LIFE! I want to squeal with delight but I keep my emotions in check.

"Alright. I'll report back at…"

"3 am. Here is a communication ear bud so if you need to talk to me, just touch your finger to it and I can hear you. Don't worry, it is practically invisible." he informs. I cringe on the inside. Why so late?

"Got it. See you Shadow!" I say. I take off running with the chao in my arms. Shadow hadn't taken me too far. We were in a cave on the side of a cliff nearby.

I arrive at the edge of the village and slink around the side of the house, through the window and into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror to make sure I look the same. I do. I come out and find Sonic with Tails and Knuckles.

"Sonic! Look at what I found! Isn't it adorable! He was sitting under the window a—"I say, trying to sound excited.

"ZEPHYR! Where did you go! We have been looking EVERYWHERE for you! You should never leave no matter how cute that chao may be! You scared me half to death!" he exclaims. I am taken aback at how worried he was about me.

"Sorry." I say innocently. I stare down at the ground while the chao looks up at me. That's when I notice my ring. It isn't on my hand because Shadow still had it.

"Excuse me, but can I go to the bathroom?" I asked as I slowly crept toward the bathroom door.

"Okay, but don't go anywhere." Sonic warns. I lock the door and whisper quietly into my communicator.

"Shadow, are you there?"

"Yes, Zephyr." Shadow replied.

"Uhh, I forgot something important." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I will transport it to you now. And remember, 3 A.M." He says. All of a sudden, a light flashes next to me and my ring appears. I whisper a thank you in my head to Shadow. I walk out of the bathroom and see a very distraught Sonic pacing the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Zephyr, Eggman knows." He says.

A/N: Somewhat of a cliffhanger! Hope this one was good. I plan on updating once a week or so, so for now, Read and Review!

~*galeforcewinds12*~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey what's up readers? So, I know I haven't updated in a while, school and homework and stuff. Thanks to my reviewers! Especially Kaelyn the Hedgehog. Hopefully this chapter is good! **

Chapter 5

Shadow. Why did I trust him so easily? I am furious but control my emotions and try to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, somehow Eggman found out that you, a former human, is here on Mobius and that you came with a little present." Sonic says irritated.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I question. "And how did he find out in the first place?" This I really want to know the answer to.

"Unless Shadow somehow knows and told him, which is not likely." (I sigh with relief inside.) "He most likely has a chaos emerald tracker and located you before I did." he informs. Whew, at least (I don't think) he is suspicious of me.

"What are we going to do about it? We can't just sit here and let him track me down. And I do NOT want to hide in the corner the whole time." I say

"Good point. We need to think of a plan Sonic." Suggests Tails.

"How about we sneak under Eggman's radar, infiltrate his base, and destroy his tracking equipment and anything else he may use to find me." I chime in.

"That was actually exactly what I was going to say." said Knuckles.

"Well then let's get going! He is probably tracking me this instant!"

Me and my new team grab our supply packs and head for the Egg Carrier II. This is Eggman's newest base that is located in Mystic Ruins. We arrive at the Carrier and there are two robo-gaurds patrolling the back entrance.

"Piece of cake." Sonic whispers under his breath. Sonic and Knuckles speed over to the robots and before they even can sense that they are there, they have them smashed to bits. You'd think that since Eggman is a "genius" of an inventor, he would create smarter robots. Whatever. Tails and I run over to them and slyly slink over to the entrance and sneak in. We bust through the first door when about ten robots appear out of nowhere. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails take them out in one fell swoop. I use my newfound spin dash attack on one of the robots. We tiptoe down the long, grey corridor until we get to a vent in the wall.

"In order to get to the room with the radar equipment, we have to go through here." Tails says. We slip through the hole after the grate is removed by Tails. We are what I think to be about halfway there when a thought pops into my head. The chao!  
"Hey Sonic! I forgot about the chao I found!" I whisper.

"Don't worry; he'll take care of himself."Sonic says flatly. I can't help but worry about him though. He seems too cute and helpless and—

"Zephyr, we're here!" I snap out of my daze as Sonic, Tails and then Knuckles step out into the control room. Knuckles helps me down and I examine where we are. There are screens and blinking lights and buttons all over. There is also a red box in the corner labeled "Master Power Switch".

"Wow, could this get any easier?" Sonic strides confidently over to it and switches it to the off position. Everything goes off for a second but then the emergency lights go on. Sonic starts to spin dash on the equipment and Knuckles punches until it is smashed to pieces. All seems to be going well when all of a sudden the floor tile I step on sinks. A glass cage entraps me. I spin attack on the glass in panic but it is impenetrable. I look desperately at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles when a voice booms over a loudspeaker.

"Ha, ha, ha! You all thought you were _so_ clever and it would be _so_ easy to sneak in here and destroy my FAKE equipment. But I'm not that dumb you imbeciles. If you haven't figured it out, this is a trap. I am now going to take your little friend 'Zephyr' here and drain all of her chaos energy." Eggman taunts maniacally. Tails, Sonic and Knuckles look around and stand there.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Go get Eggman!" I yell through the glass. A light green gas is being pumped into the glass enclosure and it immediately chokes me. It burns my throat and has a sickly smell of fake roses. An alarm goes off and blares in my ears. I pound on the glass and watch as Tails, Knuckles and Sonic blast out of the room. I do all I can to stay awake as I feel myself getting weaker by the second. I look at my watch. 3:01 am. _Great._ I think. _Shadow is going to kill me even if I _do_ get out of here._ As I am staring blankly at my watch, I notice my fur changing. Actually, it's not fur anymore, it's skin. I'm changing back into a human! I force myself to stay awake but the gas is just too powerful. My eyes droop and it becomes REALLY hard to breathe. I am starting to lose hope. I guess Sonic isn't all he's cracked up to be. I curl into a ball on the floor and am just about to close my eyes when all of a sudden the stream of gas and alarm stops. It's too late though. I've inhaled too much of the poison. I am about to really close my eyes when I see two figures appear through the green haze.

"She's in here!" an unfamiliar voice shouts. The other figure, that is familiar, lifts the glass cage off. I stare weakly and hopelessly in to his crimson eyes when I finally let go, and all goes black….

**A/N: I know what you're thinking-"How many times is this girl gonna pass out?" Well, let's just say this should be the last time. I hope you liked this chapter. There was a little more action in this one. How'd I do? Let me know in your review! (Hey that rhymes lol) **

** ~*galeforcewinds12*~**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, first off, I have to give all of my loyal readers a HUGE apology for not updating in a really long time! I don't even know how long it has been cuz I lost count. :( I blame school (ugh, don't get me started) and writers block (*oh that cursed writers block!*) but I just mainly could NOT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! Hopefully you will like this chapter and the ones to come. Hopefully I will update accordingly. But I am not promising any type of schedule or anything. Well, have fun reading!

And what you have been waiting for….

Ch 6!

I blinked open my eyes very…slow…ly… to find myself on a white hospital bed surrounded by white walls and an old fluorescent light buzzed above my head. As I looked around through my fuzzy vision, I could hardly make out a doorknob from across me. The door opened suddenly and all I could see was a fuzzy dark mass heading toward me. I tried to call out but I could hardly move my mouth. I laid there limply as the spiked black thing checked the beeping machine next to me. Squinting my eyes, I realized Shadow was standing over me.

"You have sustained more damage than I expected but you seem to be pulling through. You should be back to full health in a few hours." Shadow informed. He walked out of the room and I went back to sleep.

-A few hours later-

I awoke once again in the same room and now my vision was back to its normal crystal clarity. I sat up in bed and something next to me fell out of a chair. I looked over just in time to see a light blue blur zoom out the door. _Great_, I thought, _another mysterious person who also happens to be stalker_. Shadow then came in, looking behind him.

"Who was that?" I asked. Shadow didn't respond so I didn't push any farther. "Ok then, what is going on? Do you still have my emerald? And what happened to that adorable chao?"

"Yes, we still have the emerald in our possession and after you were saved from that perilous situation, you sustained quite a bit of damage. You seem to be feeling better though, how are you feeling?" he inquired.

"I feel better and back to normal that is, my mobian self normal." I replied. I was wondering why Shadow was acting so friendly and concerned about my health but didn't let it bother me. He turned to me and removed the IV from my arm.

"Follow me," he said. I followed him with no other choice, out of the chalk white room into an ever more exciting gray steel hallway. We arrived at a door with a simple keypad beside it and Shadow typed in a short pass code. The door opened to reveal a long oak table with high backed leather chairs with people sitting in them towards the other end. There was a skinny man with a dark long mustache. Beside him sat a very petite girl with sparkling blue eyes and bleach blonde hair. Maria? No, it couldn't be, I just fought Eggman! Confused, I took a seat across from the pair, next to a light blue hedgehog. He seemed quite relaxed with his legs crossed on top of the table but when he looked at me, he quickly turned away, stiffened and didn't look at me at all. Shadow sat next to me just as the mustached man spoke.

"We have a situation my friends. My arch nemesis, Dr. Egmont Ronaldson has attempted to sabotage my projects and work. That's how Zephyr got trapped. He knew you two wouldn't just leave her there and he took the opportunity to try to capture you two. But as we know he was not successful. He was only successful in injuring Zephyr as we all know," the doctor informed us. "So now we are just going to be on guard. So until I come up with a well thought out plan, I want you guys to be Zephyrs bodyguards. Understood? You are all dismissed." He concluded his speech and everyone stood up and filed out of the room.

I managed to find my way to my room and discovered Shadow was sitting on my bed. I sat next to him with a big sigh of exhaustion.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Ya think?" I huffed back. "First of all, where are we? Like what TIME period are we in because that girl looked just like Maria! And who was that other hedgehog? I need answers because my head is spinning."

"Well, we are in a weird period of time right now. You are about 50 years in the past. Yes, that was Maria and Dr. Gerald Robotnik. When you were in that gas chamber and passed out, you were in Eggman's fake base at first. But I transported us to this time because I need your help to straighten things out with that Egmont Ronaldson. He has not only interfered with Dr. Robotnik's plans but mine too." He explained.

"Okaaaaaaay, but who was that other hedgehog?" I insisted.

"He," shadow responded "is the reason I need your help." He then called someone in from outside in the hallway. "Zephyr, he the reason I need your help." A tall, light blue hedgehog with shorter quills strode through the doorway. He seemed nervous and was looking at the floor and had his hands in his pockets. He had goggles on his head, a black and blue vest and black pants.

"Zephyr, meet Enzo."

A/N: Ok, this was probably a very confusing chapter but all shall be explained in the coming chapters! And I will try my best to update accordingly. And if anyone wants some background on this Enzo, check out this story: .net/s/6327518/1/ProjectEnzo_Beginings. As for now, please review!


End file.
